Love, Justice, Destiny
by The Unknown1
Summary: My first story. A May Lee/Chris romance. You read that right
1. The Beginning

Love, Justice, Destiny

Chapter 1

The Beginning

            He was tired of it all. The pain, the anger, the sadness, he had had enough of it. For the last six years, they had treated him in a way most people would call barbaric. And that was probably an understatement. Barbaric couldn't even describe what had been done to him. No more.

Sure, they had found him. No, that wasn't completely correct. It was he who found him. She wasn't around yet. Back then he felt safe. Now he wished he had never been found. It probably would have been better for everyone.

            He was in Seoul, the capital city of South Korea. That's as far as his money (which wasn't much) would take him. They didn't know he was gone, since they had left for their honeymoon, and wouldn't be back for a while. What could they do anyway? He was 18. He could leave anytime he wanted. 

            Then he remembered that even though he could leave, they would look for him, and bring him back. _Probably because they needed a servant_, he thought. They didn't do all that much work themselves. They once were a band, but they couldn't be that anymore. They couldn't go much anywhere without being recognized. And for them, being recognized was a bad thing.

            The young adult walked into a store. He had some American dollars on him, but didn't know if the store took them or not. He looked around and grabbed a bag of chips and a soda, then headed to the register.

            To his fortune, the cashier took the dollars, and gave him the change back. The boy took the soda and chips and headed out to a bench and started thinking.

            _My money won't last long, and I'll need a place to stay. I've only got 20 bucks left. There's no hotel that will give me a room for that much. He drank some of the soda and shivered at the thought of being homeless. _Maybe I can find a shelter and stay there for a while. _Then he discounted the idea. Too much of a chance that he would be recognized. He needed to maintain a low profile. The streets gave him the best chance for that._

            He got up and started down the streets when he heard a "Hey, you!" He kept walking. _It's probably just someone getting someone else's attention, he thought, _Nothing to do with you._ Then he heard "You, Hakkesnu!" _

That made him stop in his tracks. He slowly turned around, and looked at who had called to him.

            A 7 foot, well built man with a lead pipe in his hands was staring back at him. One look at him could tell he meant business, and that he wasn't one to be crossed. He looked eye to eye with the boy and said "Your Chris, aren't you?"

            Chris went through the possible options in his mind. Denying it would be no good. He was in almost the same outfit he had worn in 97. It was only a bit bigger. He decided to try and stall the guy. "Who wants to know?" He asked.

            The man with the lead pipe looked down at Chris. "A representative of humanity," the person said, other people starting to follow behind him. "Of the people who don't wish to be eradicated off the earth by a demon."

            Chris looked down, and said "That wasn't my choice."

            The man spat on the ground. "It's not your choice that were going to beat you down either." The man and the group, now numbering around sixty, started moving towards Chris.

            Chris knew immediately that he couldn't hope to win a fight. Not against sixty. So he did the next best thing. He ran. The crowd immediately chased after him.

            He ran down an alley, then another, looking back to see that they were still following him. They were. He started running down the street, but with each step, they caught up more and more with him. He knew he could not outrun them for very much longer.

            He never saw who caught him, but he knew someone had gotten a hold of his leg and tripped him. He immediately turn onto his back and started trying to block the rain of punches descending upon him, but he couldn't block them all. The man with the lead pipe started to beat his leg with the pipe, while three others were kicking and punching him. All around him were people screaming "Kill him" "Beat him" "Down with the Orochi" and other things. It seemed like there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes and awaited for the inevitable.

            Then the punching and kicking stopped. Everyone backed off of him. Chris opened his eyes and saw the man with the pipe. He stood over Chris, pipe raised to strike. He locked eyes with Chris, and then smiled a sadistic grin. "Any last request?" He asked sarcastically. 

            Chris smiled, and said "Sure. Next time don't leave yourself wide open." Then he sat up and socked the man in the gut, then uppercut him in the jaw, sending him to the floor. Chris then turned and ran.

            The  man spit out the blood forming from the wound. He looked around at the group and said "What are you looking at me for? After him." The chase had started again. This time, Chris had a good head start, but his bad leg was weakening him, as well as the pain and loss of blood. He knew he couldn't run for much longer. He ran into another alley, and seeing a dumpster, dived into that, closing the lid.

            The group turned the corner and started running down the alley. No one bothered to check the dumpster, since they thought that no one would be stupid enough to try and hide there. They all turn the next corner, and disappeared.

             Chris lifted up the lid and peeked through the small opening to see if the coast was clear. As soon as he felt it was safe. He crawled over the top and fell to the ground. He limped to one side of the alley and started to walk. Pain was taking over him, and he had very little strength left in him. He walked to where he had first come into the alley.

            He immediately he started to crawl. He couldn't muster the energy to walk, or even do anything else. Then he heard a voice. "Are you O.K.?"

            He looked up and saw a young girl, about his age. She had a blue T-shirt with a frog in the middle, blue pants, and a cape hanging down her back, like the one Superman would wear. He would have laughed a little if hadn't had the tar beaten out of him. He used the last of his energy to utter two words.

            "Help me." 

Then he passed out.


	2. Kindness

Love, Justice, Destiny

Chapter 2

Kindness

            May Lee could see that the person was in dire need of help. He looked like he had been beaten badly, with ripped clothes, a black eye, and bruises all over his body. He also smelled awful. Almost like rotten fruit, the kind where you threw it at bad performers. She had to ignore the smell, however. This boy needed attention. 

She took off the cape she was wearing, and started to wipe the blood from the boy's mouth, and he started to cough. The boy's eyes opened and looked into hers.

Chris started to come to. He could see he had only been out of a few seconds, as he saw the girl he had seen before he had passed out was wiping his mouth, and he was still on the concrete sidewalk . He could tell on whatever she was using to clean his mouth, that there was blood. His blood. 

The girl noticed he was awake, and asked "Are you alright?" He shook his head from side to side. He was still in a lot of pain, and he didn't know how long it would be before he lost consciousness again. His vision became hazy, but he could hear the girl say. "I'm going to take you to the hospital , OK?" _I can't go to the hospital. _Chris thought. It hurt him even to think. _Someone might recognize me, and I'll just get attacked again. "No.. No Hospital" He managed to speak out before he succumbed to the darkness once again._

 This puzzled May Lee. _ Why would he _not _want to go to a hospital? She thought. __Well, I just can't leave him here. Where could I take him? This puzzled her for a moment. She had to get him somewhere safe. Then an idea struck her. She picked up the boy and started taking him to her car.._

Kim Kaphwan's house was a two story house, in the countryside right outside of Seoul. Fortunately for May Lee, she had Kim's car when she found the boy. Otherwise it would have been a long walk. She took him out of the car, and carried him over her shoulder to the door, and opened it. 

The living room was a normal one. Normal for a 8 person group, that is. Since May Lee was training with Kim, she was also living in the household. She already was accepted as part of the family, which included Kim, his wife, his two sons, two former convicts, a Athena worshiping friend, and herself, even though she had only been around for slightly more than a year. An interesting family indeed.

And the two convicts had just come into the room. A big one with a beard and a bald head, carrying a large ball attached to a chain with him. The other was smaller than May Lee, wore a hat, and had his claws with him. Chang and Choi. The opposite of each other, and the best of friends.

Chang was the first to notice the boy carried by May Lee. He face became one of concern. "What happened to him?" He asked.

May Lee looked up at Chang. "I found him like this. I think he was mugged." She started up the stairs.

_Mugged? _Choi thought. _And she bring him _here _?!?_ "Why didn't you just take him to the hospital?"

"Because he didn't want to be taken there." May Lee replied.

_He didn't want to go to the hospital? Why wouldn't he want to go?. Was he trying to hide or something?_ Choi relayed his thoughts to Chang. 

"Wouldn't surprise me. Those who want to hide usually don't go to hospitals, especially if someone was trying to get rid of him." Chang replied.

Choi rubbed his chin "Yeah, too easy for some guy to get into the room and finish him off. Seen it happen before."

A memory came back to Chang. "Yeah, old 'Snob Nose' McCoy got taken out that way, didn't he?" Then another thought struck him. "Hey, Choi, that kid looked familiar."

Choi nodded "Yeah, I thought so too. It'll probably come to me who he is later. Right now I'm hungry."

May Lee put the boy on her bed. She didn't know where else to put him, so he put him here. She then went out to her dresser and pulled out a first aid kit. _Good thing I had taken that first aid class, _she thought. She took part of the disinfectant and started to treat his wounds.

Kim Kaphwan was headed towards his home. His was exhausted, so his wife, Myun, was driving. His sons, Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan, ages 17 and 18, respectfully, were in the back, arguing about some stupid thing or another. Kim had been busy doing public appearences for smaller kids. It was tiring, but he did it so that he could show them to follow the paths of justice. In his mind, if even one kid decided to follow good because of him, it was all worth it. 

He shifted his weight more towards the car door, to rest. And he needed rest very badly. A year ago he was beaten very badly by a psychopath named Freeman. Only the intervention of his sons had saved him. His doctor had told him to take it easy. Of course, he couldn't relax for too long, he had a mission to perform, and that mission was justice. That was his main reason in life.

The car had gotten into the driveway, and as soon as it stopped, he opened the door. He felt like taking a big nap. The only thing he hoped was that Chang and Choi hadn't destroyed the inside of his home. Again.

He could tell that something was wrong as soon as he stepped inside. He saw May Lee walking fast towards him. Before he could open his mouth, May Lee started speaking. "Kim, I found this guy beaten up today while I was in town. He didn't want to go to the hospital so I took him here."

Kim was puzzled, so he asked "Where is he?"

"He's in my room. He's still out."

Kim immediately went up the stairs, and headed towards May Lee's room. He opened the door and looked inside. May Lee was right. This person didn't look so good.

Then Kim looked at the boy more closely, then knew exactly who he was, and why he didn't want to go to a hospital.

He walked down the stairs. He saw May Lee, Chang, and Choi, and his family looking at him.

"He can't stay here." Kim replied coolly

May Lee started to protest "He's hurt."

"Do you know who he is?" Kim asked

"No."

"His name is Chris. He was one of three people in a team called the New Face Team in the '97 King of Fighters. The group was dedicated to the Orochi, who wanted to destroy all humanity. He himself became the Orochi, and the only reason he was defeated was because Kyo and Iori teamed up and finished him off. He is evil and an insult to justice to keep him here."

"It's an insult to justice to leave him to the streets, and you know that." May Lee shouted. "If we leave him on the street, he'll die.

Jae Hoon got into the argument. "She's right. It would be hypocritical of us to proclaim justice and do not show mercy and compassion as well."

Dong Hwan started as well "Yeah, then what would we stand for?"

Kim started to think. _This kid is evil, but May Lee and my sons are right as well. What do I do? "Chang, Choi, what do you think?"_

Choi thought, then said "I believe that he could become good. I mean, look at us. If we could change from convicts to warriors for justice, he could too."

Chang nodded. "I agree."

"I do too." Said the voice of Jhun Hoon, one of Kim's good friends. "He would be a great person for justice."

Kim turned towards his wife "Myun, what do you think?"

Kim's wife looked at Kim "I have faith that you'll know what to do." 

Kim thought for a moment. "OK. I let him stay for a while." Then he looked at May Lee. "But if he does anything, and I mean anything wrong, or evil, then he's gone. Deal."

May Lee smiled. "Deal." He said.

Kim started back up the stairs  "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when dinner's ready, will you Myun?"

"Of course dear."

And with that Kim went into his room.

Chang looked at May Lee and said "I hope you know what your doing."

May Lee sighed "So do I Chang. So do I."


	3. Expinations

Love, Justice, Destiny

Chapter 3

Expinations

The next day,

            Chris' eyes started to flutter open, and the first thing he thought was _Man, do I have a killer headache._ Of course, after you've beaten beaten like a red-headed stepchild, you'd have one too. 

            The first thing Chris noticed was that he was on a bed, not a sidewalk. He noticed that his wounds had been bandaged. After looking around, however, he saw he wasn't in a hospital. 

            _Good thing_, he thought, _Last thing I need is more people knowing who I am._ He looked at the walls, and noticed by the items in the room that the owner of the room was a girl. Chris blushed slightly at the fact, and decided not to go through the drawers. He got off the bed, and started to try and get his bearings. He noticed some of the pictures and looked at them. They had pictures of a girl, a fat man, a small man with claws, and... Kim Kaphwan.

            Chris knew about Kim. He was the leader of the Korea Team, and was a man of justice. He probably would beat down Chris without a second thought, if he saw him. _Get a grip on yourself. Not everyone is after you!_ Then he heard the door open, and turned to look.

            At the doorway was the girl he had seen right before he had passed out. She was also the girl in the picture.

            The girl wasted no time in introducing herself. "Hello there. My name is May Lee Jinsu. You seemed to have been beaten up, but you said you didn't want to go to a hospital," Chris couldn't remeber saying that, but he didn't say anything, "so I brought you here and fixed you up. You had some bruises, but you don't seem to have anything broken."

            Chris digested this information. The name seemed familar. "May Lee? You wouldn't happen to be in the 2001 tournament of King of Fighters, were you.?"

            May Lee nodded her head. "Yeah. I was on the Korea Team. You're Chris, aren't  you?"

            Chris'face was frozen with pure terror at the mentioning of his own name, until May Lee said "Don't worry. Your welcomed here at Kaphwans house. He has agreed to let you stay for a while, until you recover." Chris breathed a sigh of relief, but thought _She knows who I am? And she doesn't want to kill me?_

            "Tell him I said thanks." Chris said. He decided to go back to the bed and sit down. May Lee asked "How'd you end up like this?" Chris looked at her and said "Kim told you about my story, right?" May Lee bobbed her head up and down. "What do you think?"

            May Lee looked at Chris and said "I see an injured boy, who's kinda cute." Chris blushed, but said "I'm eighteen, so I might not be considered a boy anymore."

            May Lee blushed a little too, and said "So, how did you end up in Korea?" Chris' face went dark then, and said. "There is a part of me no one knows about. No one would probably care, either. It's kinda dark, so you sure you still want to here it?" "Yes" May Lee said. How bad could it be?

            "Ok then, I tell you my whole story."

            "I was a boy when my parents died. I was eight at the time. I had no other family at the time, and was sent to the orphanage at Sweden. From there I was bounced from home till home. I thought no one would care enough about me to get me. That's when everything changed. 

            I was noticed by a man named Yashiro, who thought I played pretty good on the drums. He decided to adopt me  and made me part of a band he was organizing. Then he brought in another bandmate, Shermie, and we beacme CYS. After a while, Shermie and Yashiro became lovers, and the three of us moved into the same house. That's when it went bad.

            They decided that I was more use as a maid, and I did most of the chores, when I wasn't practicing the drums. Shermie and Yashiro rarely did anything to help. They were too busy making songs, or doing other stuff.  When Goentiz came, that changed. He told us about our Orochi bloodline, and our powers. We were trained constantly. I learned about my Hakkensu form and could weild fire. Goentiz died in 96, after Kyo and Iori beat him. 

            However, as you know, we entered in 97. I really didn't want to, but I was forced. We battled until we gained enough energy, and then... that when I became the Orochi.

            It was a possesion. I didn't want to become him. I like being myself just fine. I could feel and see everything Orochi did, but I couldn't do anything. Yashiro and Shermie say Orochi is a god, but I say he's a demon. Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru defeated him, freeing me of Orochi's possession. The nightmare didn't end there 

            Yashiro believed the the Orochi's loss was my fault. Him and Shermie beat me many times. They had me train consistantly, and do everything for them. Of course, we couldn't go anywhere, since everyone hated us. I was given few possesions, and rarely was given money. No one bothered to come and see if I was alright. I had no friends. That changed when I met the USA team.

            I had run away in 2000, and met up with them in Los Angeles.I told them what Yashiro and Shermie were doing to me. They felt sympothy for me, espically Heavy D, who had been raised by an abusive father, and decided to keep me for a while. However, Yashiro and Shermie found where I was, and took me back, after almost killing the USA team. 

            The beatings got worse, and my possessions became fewer and fewer. I was forced to train much more. I was able to control my flames when I wasn't in my Hakkensu form. Yashiro and Shermie never found out about it. I was fed two small meals a day, and was rarely let out. 

            Then Yashiro and Shermie planned to get married. They had planned after the wedding to go to Paris for their honeymoon, and I devised my own plan of escaping.. They got married a few days ago, and decided to lock me in my room to keep me from doing anything. I escaped when I burnt part of the door down, and it had weakened enough to where I could break it down. After extingushing the flame, I left. I only had enough money to head here, so thats what I did, and here I am."

            May Lee was in utter shock. She could see  what just talking about it was doing to Chris. She could never imaging what it must have felt like. "My God, "She started

            "Yeah, it's been a rough life." Chris said "All I want is a chance to start a new one."

            May Lee looked into Chris' eyes. "Well, I don't care what Kim thinks, but I'm letting you stay here as long as you want."

            May Lee hugged Chris. Chris hugged May Lee back as he realized this was one of the first times he had ever been hugged.

            Kim stood behind the closed door to May Lee's room. He had heard everything, even though he knew that his wife had told him to stop eavsedropping on people in his household. Kim closed his eyes and comtemplated on this. What Chris had said as saddening, but could it be true? There was a way to find out. Kim headed downstairs for the phone. 


	4. Gathering

Love, Justice, Destiny

Chapter 4

Gathering

          " Dia Haki Kyaku!" Chang yelled, as he slammed his leg into the ground. This caused a slight earthquake in the backyard.

          Choi was smart enough to know this. He and Chang had been training for a long time, mostly in Kim's backyard, a big enough one for them to train. They had been training since 94, in fact, when Kim first took them as his students to reform them. Choi had to admit that both he and Chang had been reformed pretty well.

          Choi jumped before Chang's foot hit the ground, and went high into the air. Suddenly he dived at Chang, yelling "Hishou Kyaku!" 

          Chang knew Choi would do this. That's why he did his Dia Haki Kyaku first. Chang took careful aim, then threw the ball at Choi.

          Choi was hit with it, and the force of the blow knocked him into the fence, and through it. As there were no immediate neighbors, he just ended outside Kim's property, but not in anyone else's.

          Chang immediately ran towards Choi. He looked over him and asked. "Are you all right?"

          Choi got up slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. At least you didn't decide to jump on me like last time."

          "I said I was sorry about that." Chang said. He didn't mean to crush his friend. At least he had only suffered two broken ribs.

          "It's…" Was all Choi could say before he smelled something. Whatever it was, it smelled good.

          "What is it?" Chang asked, but he smelled it too.

          Choi immediately started towards the house. "Whatever it is, it smells wonderful. Let's go see what it is." Choi said happily. Chang followed behind, also wanting to know what it was.

          Kim was in his room, thinking. The call he had placed did confirm Chris' story. So, all this time Chris was just a victim of Yashiro and Shermie's will? Part of him still didn't want to believe it, but the facts were there.

This was one of the most unjust things he had ever heard. This was more than abuse, and abuse was one thing that even criminals considered low. He had sworn an oath to himself to preserve justice, and he knew what to do.

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by an interesting smell. Wondering what it was, he decided to go downstairs.

Jhun was also busy. Busy looking at Athena Asamiya web sites. His room had pictures of Athena all over the place. In fact, it had been looking at an Athena look-alike that had caused him to be run over by a car. This kept him for the 2001 KOF tournament. Even worse was that his house burnt down a few months ago. Kim was kind enough to let Jhun stay with him. Jhun thought that though Kim might be wrong about his views of justice, but no one could question Kim's kindness. 

Jhun was looking at dates for Athena's next singing tour. He knew that some people would say that he had an obsession, but he just liked Athena's singing a lot.

The smell reached him however, and he decided to see what it was. He closed the Internet and turned his Athena screen saver on. He then went downstairs.

May Lee was sleeping. She had decided to rest for a while. She believed Chris whole-heartedly. She also believe not too many people would trust Chris. She was determined to show them that Chris was just an innocent boy. 

The smell woke her up. Considering she was also hungry, she decided to go downstairs as well.

Kim was the first to reach the origin of the smell. It was coming from the kitchen. When Kim turned past the corner, he was surprised what he saw.

Chris was in the kitchen, chopping up some carrots. Next to him, the stove was cooking some chicken. A pile of lettuce and radishes were in a big bowl.

Kim was surprised. Kim thought that after having the crud kicked out of him, that Chris would be in bed for days. 

Chris turned and saw Kim. He could tell that Kim was surprised. He decided to break the silence, saying "Hello, Kim."

Kim was still speechless, so Chris continued: "I figured that since you guys are letting me stay, I should help. Cooking is one of my favorite things to do, so I figured I could cook for you guys."

Kim started to regain his voice. "Well, that's nice, but shouldn't you…"

"Be in bed? All Hakkensu seem to heal faster than normal, and I didn't have anything broken, so I'll be fine. I will be sore for a couple days, however.  Nothing I can do about that."

Chang and Choi were next to arrive, followed by May Lee, then Jhun. They were surprised that Chris could cook. Then the door opened.

Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan were arguing about who could beat who. Myun came up to Kim and kissed him on the lips.

"I brought stuff for dinner, it will be ready in about an hour." She said, not knowing that Chris had dinner almost ready.

"You don't have to do anything," Chris said. "I have dinner almost ready."

Myun looked at Chris, then at Kim. "He can cook?" She whispered.

"Looks like it." Kim replied. "You'll have the evening free."

Myun looked relieved. Dong Hwan looked at Chris, and then the chicken. "No steak?" He asked.

His answer was a slap in the back of the head from his father. "Don't criticize what he is making. He went though a lot of trouble to make this, so be nice about it." Kim told him.

Everyone had sat down for dinner. This is when Kim decided to break the news to them. He got everyone's attention.

"Chris, I wish to discuss some things with you." Kim started. "I overheard you and May Lee talking."

He immediately received a slap to the back of the head from his wife. "What have I told you about eavesdropping on people?"

"But it was to make sure nothing was happening. I swear."

"Sure you were. You need to stop acting like the KGB"

Chang and Choi were chuckling to themselves. Only Myun ever had any power over Kim, and watching Kim squirm in his seat was a very priceless moment. 

"But…" Kim tried to get an excuse in.

"No buts, mister." Myun said, very sternly.

Kim lowered his head. "All right then."

Chang and Choi both laughed out loud.  Jhun made a sound of a whip hitting a hand. This prompted Kim to slap Jhun in the back of the head, which made Chang and Choi laugh even harder.

 After the laughter died down, Kim continued: "I have decided what will happen to you considering your future here."

Chris and May Lee were both nervous.

"I believe your story. You may stay here for as long as you want, considering you pull your own weight, and obey the rules of the house."

Chris' jaw dropped. Someone was letting him stay? Only the USA team was ever this kind to him before. 

Chang, however, was confused. "Master Kim, what story?"

Kim looked at Chris, who nodded. Chris told everything he had told May Lee. The reactions were varied.

Myun felt sympathetic towards Chris. "Those horrible people. Don't you worry. I'll take good care of you."

The kids were surprised, and were suddenly glad that there father was a nicer man. Jhun also felt bad. Choi was crying his heart out. 

And Chang…

"Yashiro did that do you?" He asked. His anger was boiling. 

"Yeah." Chris said."

Chang was visibly angry. "Just like my… own… father…" He suddenly smashed his hand on the table, breaking a piece of it off. 

"It's okay. We won't let anything happen to Chris. Oh, by the way Chang, you get to buy a new table for us."

Chang looked down. "Sorry master, I let my anger overwhelm me."

"At least he doesn't know about the fence yet." Choi said.

"You broke the fence? Again?" Kim asked

"Actually, Choi broke it."

"Because you hit me through it."

Kim could only shake his head as the ex-convicts continued to argue. May Lee looked at Chris and said "Welcome to the household."


	5. Training

Love, Justice, Destiny

Chapter 5

Trainings

One Week Later

_Finally, _Yashiro thought as he opened the door. He felt relieved, even though he still was suffering from the jet lag that had taken over him after coming from Southeast Asia

He and his new wife, Shermie, had just come back from their honeymoon, which had been a glorious trip to Java. Of course, they couldn't use their real names, or stay out for too long, as they feared being recognized. When you try and revive something that's going to wipe out humanity, you probably try and stay away from the public eye. 

_It's that little punk's fault Orochi lost_. Yashiro thought _He didn't do much to help the Orochi, even though he had been his host. Of course, we taught him a lesson_. That lesson was little more than a beating._ And he deserved it._

"Sweetie, I'm kind of hungry." Shermie said. "Do you think you can make us something to eat." She looked longingly at Yashiro

Yashiro was still tired, but he was hungry too, so he said "Unlock Chris from his room, and tell him to make us something to eat." They had had Chris locked in his room, to keep him from running away like he'd did the last time. _He was stupid enough to go to the USA team for help. We showed them what happens when they mess with us_.

Then he spotted a note. Wondering, he picked up and read it.

Yashiro and Shermie 

_I have left, because of the way you have treated me. Don't try to find me, as I don't wish to be found. I am headed to a place where people care about me._

Chris Yashiro could only stand in shock as he reread the note. He was interrupted when Shermie said "Yashiro, The door to Chris' room has be burned down, and all his stuff is gone." 

                Yashiro did the only thing he could think of at the time. He reared back his fist, and slammed it through the wall, making a nice hole. 

            Then he realized that he couldn't get his arm out of the wall.

            Today was going to be a very bad day.

Korea

            Chris was busy eating breakfast, which consisted of French toast, eggs, bacon, and a glass of milk. Yashiro and Shermie never let him make this much food for himself, even though Yashiro ate twice as much as what he was having now.

            Kim was busy reading the paper, while Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan were arguing about who would get the last piece of bacon, not knowing that Jhun had already taken it. Myun and May Lee were washing dishes, and Chang and Choi were already outside, sparing. 

            Chris finished the rest of his food, and brought his plate to the sink, then went over to where Kim was sitting.

            "Kim, what is the plan for today?" Chris asked. Kim looked from his paper, and replied "Well, I believe I'm going to start some training sessions with you. Everyone in the house except my wife has to train. We start in an hour, so get ready." Chris nodded, and headed over to the bathroom.

            Kim was about to start reading the paper again when the phone rang. Kim picked up the receiver, and said "Hello?"

An hour later

            Chris and Kim were standing in Kim's indoor training area. The place was loaded with equipment, from tumbling pads to weights. Weapons lined one side of the wall. 

            "This is where I train my students. I will be training you now as well. We train three times a week, for six hours. The training will be done by either Jhun, May Lee, or myself."

            "Where's everybody else?" Chris asked

            "Jae and Dong are doing me a favor, so they have the day off. May Lee is with Choi, and Jhun has Chang. I feel sorry for Chang" When Kim noticed Chris' puzzled look, he explained, "Jhun's idea of teaching justice is to beat the evil out of a person. I believe he is wrong, but he is a good teacher, even if his method of teaching is a bit extreme. Now, let's go over to the punching bag."

            When they got there, Kim said, "All right, I want to see what you can do now. Hit the bag with one of your attacks."

                Chris uppercut the bag, then started punching it, his hands engulfed in flames. After the fifth punch, he kicked upwards at the bag. His foot went through the bag. Sand poured everywhere. 

            Kim looked on in shock. He knew two things One, this kid is already very powerful. The second was that he needed a new punching bag, and that meant more money.

            "Sorry." Chris said sheepishly.

            "Don't worry about it." Kim said. "Next time don't use fire on the punching bag. That's probably what weakened it."

            "Can you help me?" Chris asked, "My foot is stuck in the bag."

The Downtown Café

            "Hey D, we made it." Lucky said, entering the café. Scanning the room, there weren't many customers. It wasn't lunch yet, so this was to be expected.

            "Yeah Lucky, we're here." Heavy D stated. He checked his watch "Twenty minutes early, too."

            "Then we should get something to eat." Brian said. Both Lucky and Heavy D looked at Brian.

            "Man, you've eaten everything you could get your hands on since we landed in Korea two hours ago. You still hungry, man?" Lucky asked

            "Yeah. You know how much I eat?" Brian said. 

            "Enough to cost us 40 bucks in two hours." Heavy D said. "Aw, alright, we'll get something here."

            They all sat on the counter, and grabbed a menu, but since none of them could read Korean, they had a hard time figuring out what to order. So when the waitress asked what they wanted, the only thing they could order was Coca-Cola and a hamburger. Fortunately, they did serve hamburgers, so the waitress went to serve them. 

            Then a voice was heard. "What are you three rejects doing here?"

            The USA team turned around, and saw a familiar man with red hair, wearing the same shirt that he wore in all his King of Fighters matched, and black pants.

            Lucky was the first to respond "Hello, Iori." He said with disgust.

            Iori Yagami just sat down, and said "I have nothing to do with you losers, so don't bother me with your worthlessness."

            Brian stood up, but Heavy D made him sit back down. "Calm down Brian. We're not here to start a fight." Then to Iori, he said. "We're waiting to meet some friends. What are you doing here?"

            Iori looked at Heavy D, then said "I'm supposed to be on tour here with my band, but my band decided they didn't like each other, and they were all getting angry that I'm the one that everybody loves. Have you even seen what the girls will do just to get a glimpse of me?"

            Lucky thought a minute, then spoke "I remember hearing about one girl hanging this guy by his hair because he said the you were an awful singer."

            "And there have been worse incidents." Iori combed his hand through his hair. "So the band has split apart. I decided to come here anyways. Maybe something exciting will happen."

            All conversation ceased when a man went flying through the air, and hit the back wall, leaving blood marks.

            The USA team and Iori stood up to see who had thrown the man. Another man stood, with red hair covering his entire face, except for his nose and part of his mouth. He wore a black sleeveless shirt. Everyone was running from this man.

            The man looked at the four fighters. "Four on one. This should provide a challenge. Let's hope it's worthy of my time."

            Lucky looked at this person. "Let's hope your fighting is better than your face, since you seem to be hiding it."

            The man only chuckled at the insult. "My name is Freeman. Welcome to my nightmare." Then he leapt at the fighters


	6. Four on One

Love, Justice, Destiny

Chapter 6

Four on One

     Freeman's leap caused the fighters to look up, seeing Freeman's head almost touch the ceiling. Freeman extended his leg, planning to bring it down on Heavy D's head. Heavy D moved, and as soon as Freeman landed, delivered a jab, followed by a hook to the face. Freeman's face was snapped back, but Freeman only turned his head back to look at Heavy D.

     "Is that the best you can do?" He asked wickedly, before kicking him in the stomach, then kneeing him in the face. Heavy D recover, and attempted to hit him with another punch, but Freeman reared back, making the punch only connect air. He then dashed in and slashed upwards, sending Heavy D into the air. Freeman turned around, only to have Lucky grab him. Lucky jumped high into the air and threw Freeman into a table, shattering it.

     Freeman got up, smiling. Freeman dashed towards Lucky. Just when he was going to strike him, Lucky dashed right past him with the "Lucky Vision", and Freeman ended up hitting nothing.

     Iori used this to his advantage, and ran towards Freeman, slamming him down into the floor, then exploding him with purple flames. Freeman got up again, and started dashing at Iori. Iori sent out a Dark Thrust, which Freeman easily avoid. Iori dashed at Freeman again, but Freeman just tripped him. Lucky gathered an energy basketball and threw it at Freeman, who let it hit him. Lucky, who thought Freeman was stunned, ran at him, only to be hit with his "Overkill" attack, sending him to the floor. Then he turned towards Brian.

     "A dumb football player. You're nothing to me." Freeman said, smirking. Brian charged at Freeman. Freeman expected this, and swiped at Brian, with a red streak going through the air. The only thing Freeman didn't expect was that Brian had stopped right before the red streak. As soon as this dissipated, Brian speared Freeman through another table. Then he picked him up and punted him into the wall. 

     "Dumb, am I?" Brian asked, as he picked up a chair and tossed it at Freeman, who got nailed by it. Freeman started bleeding at the mouth, but was still smiling. Freeman and Brian ran at each other. Brian punched at him, but Freeman ducked, and slashed upwards, then horizantially, catching Brain in the "Full Blast". Brian was sent to the ground. 

     Freeman turned around, only to get nailed in the face by Heavy D. Then Heavy D uppercutted him in the jaw. Freeman flew into the air, but corrected himself and landed on his feet. This didn't last long as he was nailed by Lucky's "Lucky Driver". As Freeman flew into the air again. Iori slashed at Freeman, then completing the "Saika" with a piller of purple fire. Freeman crashed into the ground.

     Freeman got up slowly, but was still smirking. He dashed at Heavy D, striking him in the Chest twice before nailing him with a upwards slash in the face. Lucky created another basketball and tossed it at Freeman, who only ducked it and leapt at him. Lucky got nailed in the face twice, and was then kicked to the ground. This left only Freeman and Iori.

    Freeman started walking towards Iori, but this walk was different. Freeman had shadows following him. Iori took no noticed and punched Freeman in the face. Freeman then grabbed Iori.

    What happened next is known as the "Creeping Death" The room went black with an unholy light as Freeman started beating down Iori. Iori could do nothing as punch after punch connected. Then Freeman slashed Iori deep in the chest, sending him into the wall. The lights went back to normal as Iori had been knocked out. He was bleeding from many parts of the body.

    Freeman smirked, then walked towards Iori to finish him,but was stopped by a pair of kicks from behind.

    Freeman turned around to see Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan entering the cafe, or what was left of it. "The two sons of Kim Kaphwan, ready to fall just as their father had." Freeman said. But he knew that a fight with the two would be a bad thing, at this moment of time. Most of the time Freeman could take them on, but since he had already taken a beating, this match would not be in his advantage. 

    Freeman ran at the two brothers, and lept to the air, kicking them. Then he ran and lept high onto the top of an oncoming bus. Jae Hoon got up just in 

time to hear Freeman say "I leave you alone for now, but you will have no such luck in the future. Then you will learn the gift of death. Until we meet again..." Then Freeman was gone.

    The sound of Heavy D getting back up returned the attention of Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan to the beaten fighters. The USA team only had a few bruises. Iori was not so lucky. Iori had deep laterations in him.

    Heavy D was the first to speak. "Who was that psychopath?" 

    "Freeman." Jae Hoon answered. "A criminal who's insanity rivals Yamazaki's. He beat my father last year, and left him injured."

    Dong Hwan had picked up Iori, saying. "This guy needs to get to the hospital. He's bleeding all over my new clothes." After Dong Hwan got Iori into the car, they all started to get in the car when the manager of the cafe came running towards them, screaming. "You guys owe me for the mess you caused!" The USA sports team looked at each other, then told Jae Hoon in unison "Just drive." Jae Hoon had no problem with that, leaving the screaming manager in the dust.

3 Hours Later, at the hospital...

   The doctor came out and walked towards the group of Jae Hoon, Dong Hwan, and the USA team. "I have good news. Iori will be out as soon as he is rested. He only required some stitches." The visible sign of relief was evident.

Elsewhere...

    "What happened?!?" Iori's girlfriend yelled. Her two buddies, dressed in military uniform, were telling her what happened.

    "Some criminal beat him and three others down. Iori got the worst of it.' one of them said.

    "We are going over there to check up on Iori" the girl said.

    The other man didn't think it was a good idea. "You know your father won't approve. The only reason we know what happened is the miniture camera on the necklace you gave him for his birthday."

    The girl just glared at the man. "Do you think I care if my father approves? One of the few people I care about has just been beaten up. I going over there anyways!!!" She was on the verge of going into a Blood Riot.

    "Approved." The voice behind them said. They relealized that the commander, the girl's father, was right behind them. "Take as many people as you need, and have your self some R&R time, starting now. Dismissed." As the group started to leave, the commander said "Not you Ralf, I want to talk to you for a moment." Ralf trembled but stood still. 

     "Sir?" Ralf asked. "I want you to go and make sure my daughter is well treated by Iori." 

     "Yes sir." Ralf saluted, and turned around. 

     "And no getting yourself drunk again." The commander called out. Last time that happened he had to bail Ralf out of a Chinese prision.

     The commander smiled to himself and returned to his office.

Elsewhere...

   They came in droves

   They came only for one purpose

   They wanted to see Iori Yagami. And beat down whoever had hurt there idol. 

   They also wanted to tear his band apart for disbanding.

   They were the fangirls of Iori Yagami, and they were heading to Seoul.

   And nothing would stop them. Nothing.


	7. Fangirls

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here is the next part.  
  
Oh, I must give some credits:  
  
Whoever found this picture and put it on GameFAQs. For some reason, it's gone, but I bookmarked it. I believe RADRAD put it up, but I'm not sure. This picture was the reason I started my work.  
  
Whoever drew the above picture. I want to see more!  
  
Wraith: I have read some of your work and it is funny! I used a joke from "A Shingo of her own", so I'm giving you credit for it.  
  
Kirsten (Shingobunny): The person who has helped me the most, and continues to help me when I have mental blocks.  
  
The faithful reviewers: You are another reason why I continue. Thanks for the support.  
  
Sorry if this chapter seems short, but I decided to split it up into two sections. Chapter 8 will be better.  
  
Love, Justice, Destiny  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Fangirls  
  
Hospital, The Next Day.  
  
Iori was still in the hospital. The doctor had said he would be out as soon as he felt, better, but then they noticed they had messed up some of the stitching, and needed to redo it. By the time they fixed this, it was nighttime, so they decided to release him in the morning.  
The rest of the group had gone back to Kim's place, but had promised to return to pick him up.  
Then he noticed the water in a glass near him was moving. It steadly increased in the ripples. Then the ground started to shake.  
"Earthquake!" Someone yelled, but Iori knew it wasn't. He only wished it was though, as he knew what was coming.  
The first of the fangirls busted through the door, running over the poor nurses that were trying to help other patients. They only had one thing in their mind. To see there idol, Iori Yagami.  
Iori decided to do the only thing he could do. He ran. But he saw the other door burst open, revealing more fangirls, screaming.  
Iori got onto the highest point of the room he could get, which was on a table that was near him.  
They came near him, trying to touch him. They were screaming "Look at me Iori-sama", "Who hurt you? We'll kill them!", and the usual "Have my baby, Iori!"  
This is what he got for choosing to be a rock star.  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Chizuru was at the door. She needed help. Not mental help, but the help she need to take on Orochi members. She had sensed two in Korea, until very recently, when she noticed three.  
This had worried her, since she feared it could be CYS, trying to revive the Orochi.  
"Maybe it's nothing." Chizuru told her self, but her thoughts told her "And maybe Santa Claus is real, too."  
She couldn't find Kyo, who had decided to take a two-week vacation with Yuki. His father, Saisyu, wouldn't tell her, saying "He needs to be left alone for a while."  
Iori would be even harder to find, since the only people could track him was those fangirls of his. And when she tried to ask some of them, they nearly tore her head off, thinking she was trying to steal "HER Iori-sama"  
That's why he was at the appartment of Shingo Yabuki, Once Kyo's (and now Saisyu's) disciple, Shingo Yabuki.  
She had heard he had become very powerful over the last year. If that were true, maybe he could help her.  
She prepared herself, and knocked on the door.  
  
Back at the hospital.  
  
Iori was now running. Running faster then he ever had before. He turned and ran into the morgue. "No one will be able to find me now." He though, He turned around, and saw only things covered in sheets. Which started to rise up like ghosts. When the sheets fell, however, there were girls under them. Iori ran screaming out of the morgue, followed by more fangirls. Iori turned the corner, only to be pulled into some closet. The fangirls turned the corner and kept running.  
  
Back to Chizuru...  
  
Shingo Yabuki stepped out of the door, dressed in his usual attire that he fought in during King of Fighters tournaments. He looked almost the same, execpt he looked a little bit more muscular. "Oh, Hi Chizuru, I was just going to go see my girlfriend. What did you need." Chizuru told him about why she was here, and that she needed his help. "And Kyo's on a vacation?" Shingo asked. "Yes." "Can't find Iori, either?" "No." "Ok, then, but can I bring my girlfriend with me?" "Sure." "Your not making much conversation, are you?" "This is really important." "Alright, let's go to my girlfriend's house, then to Korea." Shingo pulled out his notebook, wrote in it, then put it in his pocket, "What are you writting?" "Tell you later."  
  
Back to the closet in the hospital...  
  
Iori was surprised, until he saw who had pulled him in. It was Leona, his girlfriend. Iori didn't think, just started kissing her. Leona returned the passion. After a bit they stopped kissing and Leona said. "I heard you got injured." Iori only smirked. "I'm fine." "You always say that." Iori was still smiling. "Because it's true." "Now we got to get you out of here." Leona said, as she and Iori got out of the closet.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Iori and Leona were now being chased by fangirls  
  
Dozens of them...  
  
Iori and Leona ran out into the parking lot, just in time to see Ralf and Clark pull up with some vehicle. They dove into the car, and it sped off. Leona looked at Ralf. "Where did you get this car?" She asked. Ralf only grinned. "We commodered it." "You mean we stole it." Clark said. "Nope, were military. We don't steal stuff, we commoder it." Then Ralf looked in the rear-view mirror to see they were being chased by cars full of fangirls. He put the petal to the metal 


	8. Chase

Sorry it took me so long. I need to improve on how fast I get these chapters out. It's not the best, but it's still pretty good.  
  
Oh, and I am introducing many more characters in the next chapter or two, and that's why I ended the chapter where I did. Oh, and prepare for a shocker in the next couple of chapters.  
  
BTW, if you want to give me a suggestion, drop me a review. Flames are Ok as well, but please tell me what I can do to improve, not "You suck because I say so." Oh, telling me that I should stop writing this is not a suggestion I will listen to. I WILL complete this.  
  
Oh, and I do plan to do more fanfics. You might like them, if I ever get to them.  
  
Love, Justice, Destiny  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Chase  
  
"RALF, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" Clark said as Ralf ran another red light. The fangirls also ran the same light, trying to get to their hero.  
  
Leona and Iori took no notice as they were busy kissing.  
  
Ralf looked in the rear-view mirror again, seeing the fangirls were cathing up with him.  
  
Ralf turned left at the next street.....  
  
... On to a one-way street....  
  
....with Ralf going the wrong way.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clark screamed as the cars went past them in the other direction.  
  
Ralf was swearing bucketfuls as he kept dodging traffic. He saw that the fangirls were STILL behind him, trying to dodge the cars. Some didn't have very much luck.  
  
The resulting pileup stopped the incoming flow of cars, which made Ralf breath a small sigh. They're were still about 50 or so cars full of fangirls, but it would probably wouldn't grow any larger.  
  
Iori and Leona were still kissing.  
  
Over at Kim's House  
  
Brian and Chris decided to have an eating contest.  
  
Because Chris didn't eat much under Yashiro and Shermie's care, he was very hungry.  
  
So far Chris had gone through 10 eggs, 10 pieces of toast, 8 pieces of bacon, 5 glasses of milk, and 3 glass of orange juice.  
  
Brain had also gone through that much as well.  
  
Myun and May Lee were cooking as much as possible to keep up with these two, as everyone else had given up trying to compete.  
  
Kim looked at Lucky, and said "Does Brian eat this much all the time?"  
  
Lucky shook his head, and said. "Nah, he usually is kind enough to only eat half of this for breakfest. You should see his lunch."  
  
Heavy D! stopped shadow-boxing to say "Yeah, these two had an eating contest back when he was with us. Chris won. This is just the rematch."  
  
Just then Jhun yelled from the living room "Hey, there is something on TV about a car chase."  
  
"Someone who needs to learn about justice!" Kim said.  
  
"The cops aren't chasing the car. A bunch of cars filled with girls. They're chasing this other car."  
  
"Huh?" Was Kim's reply as he he looked at the TV...  
  
Back to the chase...  
  
"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" Ralf screamed, as cars immediatly drove away from Ralf's maniac driving.  
  
Clark heard the whirling of blades, and looked up, seeing a news helecopter. Clark groaned, knowing what was happening was being shown live on television....  
  
"Ralf, our cover is being blown! We're being followed."  
  
Ralf took a look out the window and saw a news helecopter following them. This was the last thing he needed.  
  
Then one of the cars rammed him from the side. Ralf was now beyond angry. He pulled out his pistol  
  
"Ralf, you can't shoot them!" Clark said. Ralf always seem to use excessive force a lot, and at the worst times.  
  
"I hate fangirls." Ralf said, shooting one of the tires. The car ended up plowing into a clothing store.  
  
Back at Kim's house.  
  
"That's Ralf!" Jhun said, surprised.  
  
Kim started calling a number.  
  
Over at Yashiro's  
  
Yashiro had now punched out much of the living room wall. He was now beyond mad.  
  
"We need him back!" Yashiro said, punching the T.V. without thinking.  
  
"Sweetie, he'll come back. He can't go far."  
  
"No, he won't get very far. But I still don't like it. Orochi is depending on us, and he is the only one who can be used."  
  
"You know that we can use someone else." Shermie said, although she didn't sound too hopeful  
  
"Yeah, but you know that it's not guarenteed."  
  
"Let's wait a while, and see if he comes back. If not, we'll go find him."  
  
This calmed Yashiro down. "Fine. I'll wait another week. What's on the T.V.?"  
  
"You're fist." Shermie said, annoyed.  
  
Yashiro then saw his fist in the T.V. "Crud....."  
  
Back to Ralf...  
  
"Hello?" Ralf said, grabbing his cell pohne.  
  
"It's me, Kim. Why are you driving away from all those girls?"  
  
"They're all trying to get to Iori."  
  
"Jae! Dong!" Ralf heard in the background. "Weren't you suppose to get Iori from the hospital?"  
  
"I knew it. It's all your fault, Jae!" Dong said.  
  
"My fault?!?!? You're the slacker. Therefore it's your fault" Jae cried in retaliation.  
  
"Give the phone to Iori. Tell him it's urgent." Kim said.  
  
"Right now he's sucking face with Leona, but let me see if he'll take it."  
  
Then Ralf turned to the couple and said. "Iori, it's for you."  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"It's Kim, and he says it's urgent."  
  
"Fine." Then Iori took the phone and said "This had better be good, Kaphwan."  
  
"You want a place to stay from these fangirls?"  
  
"Your not trying to 'reform' me, now, are you?" Iori said.  
  
"No, but there will be a couple rules. One, no harming my other guests."  
  
"Other guests?"  
  
"Chris and the USA team."  
  
"CHRIS?!?!?!?!? That punk kid who became Orochi? I'm going to rip his spleen out...."  
  
"That wasn't his fault. He told me himself." Kim said. Then, after a pause, said, "Oh, and May Lee said that if you harm Chris, she'll castrate you."  
  
"You believe that kid?"  
  
"You should hear the story yourself."  
  
Just then another car of fangirls came up, shouting "HAVE MY BABY, IORI- SAMA!"  
  
"Fine, and tell May Lee that if she wants to threaten me, tell her to be prepared to back it up."  
  
"Two...."  
  
"I AGREE TO ALL THE RULES, JUST GET ME AWAY FROM ALL OF THESE FANGIRLS!!!!!"  
  
"Good. Give the phone back to Ralf."  
  
"Soldier boy, it's for you." Iori said, giving the phone back to Ralf. Then he started a second round of tonsil-hockey with Leona.  
  
Over to Kim's  
  
"We're having some more guests" Kim said "Five more."  
  
"I don't have the ability to cook for five more guests!" Myun cried in exaustion.  
  
"No, they can cook themselves. We just need some more bedspace. Jae, Dong, Jhun, we'll need your rooms."  
  
"But dad....." Jae and Dong said at the same time.  
  
"How will I know they don't go through my stuff. My Athena collection is very valubale. " Jhun said  
  
"No buts, and I doubt anyone other than Kensou wants your Athena stuff. Sometimes, you worry me Jhun."  
  
"Hm... I'm assuming we sleep in the living room as well?" Heavy D said.  
  
"No. You all will take Jhun's room."  
  
"They're staying too?" Myun asked.  
  
"Of course. If Yashiro and Shermie come looking for Chris, we'll need all the help we can get. Besides, what's a few more guests?  
  
Myun simply pointed to Brian and Chris, who had both finished their eating match. Chris had won.  
  
"I'm sure this can be taken care of."  
  
Back to Ralf  
  
"So, how are we getting out from this chase?" Clark asked.  
  
"Easy" Ralf said, as a second helecopter came from above. Ralf opened the moonroof of the car, and said. "Climb the ladder that is going to be thrown for the 'copter, and Whip will take us to safety.  
  
"Whip?!?!?!?!? She just passed her helecopter test last week! Are you sure..."  
  
"It's either that, or we're roadkill. I can't dodge these cars forever."  
  
"Great......" 


	9. New Arrivals

Ok, a few things...  
  
Yes, I know I'm getting a bit off of Chris and May Lee. But most of the characters that I put in will be needed, as they will have some relevance. Besides, this will be a long story, so it's Ok.  
  
I'll try and update faster, but no guarentees.  
  
Any suggestions are welcomed. If I use it, I'll credit you for helping me. ^_^  
  
Love, Justice, Destiny  
  
Chapter 9  
  
New Arrivals  
  
"Ok, Iori, you go first." Ralf said, as the ladder was now lowered enough to grab on to.  
  
"No problem." Iori said, as he started climbing up the ladder. He heard a whole bunch of screams as he ascended, all from fangirls who wanted Iori all to themselves.  
  
"Leona, your next." Ralf said, as he shot out another car's tires. This was not a good day for Ralf.  
  
Leona started up the ladder, but had to duck as someone shot a gun, barely missing the top of her head.  
  
"Leona, you Ok?" Clark asked. This was getting scarier than some of their missions.  
  
"Yeah." She said. These girls wanted Iori to themselves, Leona thought, and would kill her for him.  
  
"I'm going to lay down some cover fire, and then you climb up, understand?" Ralf said, as he started climbing out where the window usually is when it's rolled up.  
  
"Ralf, what are you doing?" Clark asked.  
  
"Getting to a place where I can shoot from, what does it look like?"  
  
"Then who's driving?"  
  
"You are."  
  
"Aw crud....." Clark said, as he took over the driver's seat. Ralf started shooting into the air, as Leona started climbing up again....  
  
Over at Kim's house...  
  
"HOW DARE THAT GUY THREATEN CHRIS!" May Lee said, still mad about Iori wanting to rip Chris's spleen out.  
  
"Calm down." Jhun said. "We can handle Iori."  
  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?!?!?!?!?!?!? CHRIS HAS HAD A HARD LIFE, AND NOW HE HAS TO DEAL WITH IORI?!?!?!!?!?!?!?. YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!?!?!!?"  
  
That reply had many people scared. Chris came up behind May Lee.  
  
"It's fine. I trust you guys to protect me. Remember, he still thinks I wanted to become Orochi. He'll calm down after we tell him." Chris said.  
  
"But how can we trust him? He's beaten up his own teammates on three seperate occasions." May Lee said, starting to calm down.  
  
"Can he deal with all of us? I doubt it."  
  
"Besides, I'll just sit on him." Chang said. "No one could survive for long."  
  
That generate a laugh and lightened the mood. "Well, we'll have company soon." Kim said  
  
"Then I better go put all my Athena stuff in a safe place." Jhun said, running towards his room.  
  
"I still think his obsession is freaky." Choi said.  
  
"Me too." said Chang.  
  
"I get the couch, since you forgot to get Iori from the hospital." Jae said  
  
"No, I'm getting the couch."  
  
"Chris is getting the couch." Kim said.  
  
"But dad...." Both kids whined at the same time.  
  
"No buts. You both forgot, so you both sleep on the floor."  
  
Jae and Dong started fighting again, about where they would sleep.  
  
"You don't have to rip Iori apart." Chris said to May Lee, as everyone else was busy watching Jae and Dong argue.  
  
"Don't worry." May Lee said in reply. "Iori won't try anything while I'm around."  
  
"Thanks for being willing to defend me."  
  
"No problem, Chris."  
  
Back over to Ralf...  
  
Clark was now hanging on for dear life, trying to climb up the ladder. Iori and Leona were already in the copter, and Ralf was almost there.  
  
And the fangirls were still shooting. Now they were shooting at Ralf and Clark. "Why can't we deal with meglomaniacs? They're eaiser." Clark said to himself as he ascended another rung.  
  
Ralf was now in, and Clark was only a foot away, when the thing that held the ladder to the 'copter was shot off.  
  
Clark screamed as he fell...... two inches, before Ralf grabbed his arm, and pulled him back in.  
  
Clark looked in to see Whip piloting, Ralf grinning, and Iori and Leona were cuddling closely.  
  
"I'm asking for a raise." Clark said, as Ralf went over to the cockpit.  
  
"Hey, Whip." Ralf said, kissing Whip on the lips.  
  
"Hey, Ralf." Whip said, after the kiss.  
  
"Nice flying."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ok, I know you two want to say sweet nothings to each other, but come on! I almost died. You know why?"  
  
"Cause you're a lousy soldier?" Iori said, drawing a laugh.  
  
"No, it's because Ralf went trigger-happy. Then the fangirls pulled out their own guns. If Ralf had kept his pistol in his holster, we would have been fine."  
  
"Or, probably a smear on the asphalt. Don't blame me. I did what I had to do." Ralf said. "Besides, I didn't kill anyone."  
  
"Whatever." was Clark's reply.  
  
"So, where to?" Whip said.  
  
"Over to Kim's" Ralf sad, pointing towards the general direction.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out how you two got together." Clark said.  
  
"We're made for each other." Whip said, taking Ralf and planting a kiss on him.  
  
"I'm going to be sick..." Clark said  
  
Half an Hour later.....  
  
All activity ceased as a helecopter was heard overhead, coming closer and closer.  
  
Kim went outside, as he saw Ralf coming out of the helecopter.  
  
"Welcome the the Kaphwan household." Kim said.  
  
"Hey. Got any room so we can put the food away?"  
  
"Sure. Follow me."  
  
Inside, Chris, May Lee, Myun, Brian, Jae and Dong were playing Monopoly. Brian was easily beating everyone. Jhun was still hiding his Athena stuff, Lucky was sparing with Chang, and Heavy D and Choi were playing with the Playstation 2.  
  
Kim came through the door, followed by Ralf and Clark.  
  
"In here." Kim said, pointing towards the kitchen. Ralf and Clark started putting big boxes in the kitchen.  
  
"What's that?" Myun asked.  
  
"Food. Lots of it. And no, most of it isn't MREs. They're real food." Ralf said.  
  
"Turkey, Beef, plenty of meat." Clark said  
  
"That should keep me happy for a while." Said another voice, this one belonging to Iori Yagami. Everyone stopped when they heard him.  
  
"Remember, you agreed to our rules..." Kim started  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Where's my room?" Iori said, not really caring.  
  
"YAGAMI!!!!!" May Lee yelled, grabbing a knife from the table.  
  
"I know, attack Chris, I lose my ability to procreate. Now, where is my room?"  
  
"Upstairs, straight ahead. You get Jae's room."  
  
"The one who is trying to copy my hairstyle?"  
  
"Yeah. That's Jae."  
  
"Nice, now I'm going to sleep. Where's Leona?"  
  
"Right here." Leona said, as she and Iori kissed. That got many people's attention.  
  
"Told you those two would get together." Heavy D said. "Looks like Lucky owes me a hundred dollars now."  
  
"Don't worry about us" Ralf said. "We've got a couple of tents. We'll set them up outside. One for the girls, and one for the guys. We're covered." Ralf opened up a beer.  
  
"No drinking while in this house." Kim said, taking Ralf's beer, and tossing it in the trash. "Oh, and someone get Iori back down here. We need to go over a few things."  
  
"You do it, Leona. I'm not waking the madman up." Clark said.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Ok..." Iori said, after hearing Chris' story about what happened to him.  
  
"Do you understand why we're keeping him here?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah... As long as he doesn't do anything, we'll get along fine. Can I sleep now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." And with that, Iori went back upstairs.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about him being here?" Chang said.  
  
"Because if he goes crazy, we all are going to hide behind you." Choi said, laughing.  
  
"Thanks for the support." Chang said. 


End file.
